Animation/Episode 9
Public Enemy is the ninth episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on May 26th, 2017. Summary A worker at the Happy Internet Cafe looks lovingly at her phone full of messages pertaining to Zhou Zekai. Meanwhile, in Samsara headquarters, Zhou Zekai scrolls through his messages while eating the ice cream he has been advertising for. Steamed Bun runs up to the counter asking for God, but the worker is too engrossed in her phone, and offhand points to Ye Xiu and Tang Rou on computers off to the side. The two of them are chatting about their battles with Tiny Herb. Tang Rou mentions that they seem pretty weak when against Ye Xiu, but he informs her that they were actually the champion team of the Glory Professional Alliance last year in Season 7. Steamed Bun eagerly asks Ye Xiu if they are going to be stealing bosses again today. However, their conversation is interrupted by a message from Seven Fields. In the 10th Server, rumor has it that the infamous Lord Grim had helped the mediocre Full Moon Guild set a dungeon record for the measly price of four Scarlet Moon pieces. Blue River hears this news from Bound Boat and immediately enters a group chat with the other guild leaders on the server. Enraged comments fly back and forth, and the guild leaders begin trying to buy out Ye Xiu, offering him more and more for his services. However, he refuses all of these and sets a record in Desolate Lands with Full Moon Guild as he previously promised. The backlash from this, and the Full Moon Guild members bragging in the chat, puts the reputations of Tyrannical Ambition and Blue Brook Guild on the line. Determined to mend it, Blue River heads to the Heavenly Domain to consult the main guild leader, Changing Spring. Meanwhile, Ye Xiu, Steamed Bun, and Tang Rou go shopping in the marketplace of a city in-game, and Ye Xiu offers to buy something for Steamed Bun, who runs off eagerly in response. As he is walking around, he comes across a booth run by Bound Boat, and he asks if they are accepting Spider Silk. Bound Boat is horrified because those were the materials that Ye Xiu had demanded as payment for helping them set a record. In the Heavenly Domain, Blue River, playing on his main account Blue Bridge Spring Snow, climbs an expansive flights of steps into the main hall of Blue Brook Guild. Receiving the news of Lord Grim's exploits on the 10th Server, Changing Spring questions who this legendary figure his. Though Blue Bridge comments that Lord Grim's abilities exceed those of an expert, Poplar Beach doubts this and mocks him for this. Blue Bridge holds his tongue to this insults, and Changing Spring continues to analyze the records. After viewing them for awhile, he notes that the record for Desolate Lands may be beatable. Poplar Beach says he could beat the record if given a chance, and Blue Bridge heads to acquire account cards for members of the guild from the Heavenly Domain. Back in the marketplace, Ye Xiu and Bound Boat are trying to barter with each other. Ye Xiu demands an entire gold piece for each of his Spider Silk, which, once again, horrifies Bound Boat. As Ye Xiu leaves the booth, two figures watch sneakily from across the way. The trio of Steamed Bun, Tang Rou, and Ye Xiu meet up in Desolate Lands. However, as they are standing around, Steamed Bun notices a presence watching them. Taking the initiative, he races off to hunt them down. He leaps out to make the first move, but is thrown backwards by the foe's counter. To Steamed Bun's surprise, the foe happily greets Ye Xiu, revealing himself to be Qiao Yifan on his new Ghostblade account, One Inch Ash. Though he expresses doubts on using this new class, Qiao Yifan is told that his abilities would best be shown in a team-based battle. Suddenly, they are attacked by a large group of guildless players. Watching from afar are the leaders of the Three Great Guilds, thus suggesting it is not them. Ye Xiu does not recognize them, but feels some sort of familiarity with the Battle Mage's playing style, and wonders if he knows them. Steamed Bun charges in, and is engulfed in the purple light of Qiao Yifan's Ghostblade skill Sword Soul, which increases attack. However, its effects only last 20 seconds. To make up for this gap between skills, Ye Xiu uses buffs as well. Together, Ye Xiu and Qiao Yifan use Dual Linking Ghost Boundaries to support the team. Steamed Bun and Tang Rou charge into battle, quickly decimating the enemies. Ye Xiu also begins to fight, and when Qiao Yifan's boundary wears off, he fills uses his own. Now, Qiao Yifan, Tang Rou, and Steamed Bun take point. Ye Xiu lands the final blow, and they defeat the foes despite their overwhelming disadvantage in numbers. But they cannot celebrate their victory for long; the Blade Master Poplar Beach ambushes them from above using Falling Light Blade. Steamed Bun successfully blocks the attack aimed at Lord Grim. However, Poplar Beach is no match against both Steamed Bun and Ye Xiu.. From above on the buildings, Blue River and Changing Spring watch. Blue Brook Guild, with Poplar Beach on the team, had set a record for Desolate Lands with a time of 24:41.36. Changing Spring comes down from above and introduces himself to Ye Xiu, who asks about the record they had set. Ye Xiu continues on and says that the time would have been better if they hadn't exchanged Blue River for Poplar Beach, since Blue RIver is a better team player, while Poplar Beach is only good for the Arena and PK. On the world chat, Poplar Beach challenges Ye Xiu to a duel. Bound Boat is sure that his own guildmate will lose. Blue River and him wonder over who were the people who attacked and were wiped by Lord Grim earlier. Glaring furiously at his screen, Chen Yehui sits at a computer in the Excellent Era building Surrounding him are other members of the team. As he states his resolve to defeat Ye Xiu, Chen Yehui flashbacks to when he was rejected from the pro team Excellent Era. He blames his inability to enter the pro scene on the captain of the team at the time, Ye Qiu, who had claimed he did not put enough effort in. Ye Xiu is chatting to Qiao Yifan during the night. He tells the Tiny Herb member that, relying on his Ghostblade, they will set a Desolate Lands record. Ye XIu reminds Qiao Yifan that he is also a pro player, which inspires him in turn. In the headquarters of Blue Rain, a man enters the practice room and asks Huang Shaotian for Yu Wenzhou. Characters *Zhou Zekai *Bao Rongxing playing as Steamed Bun Invasion *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist *Xu Boyuan playing as Blue River and Blue Bridge Spring Snow *Bound Boat *Liang Yichun playing as Changing Spring *Poplar Beach / Cloud Listening Blade *Qiao Yifan playing as One Inch Ash *Plantago Seed *Cold Night *Chen Yehui *Chen Guo *Huang Shaotian *Yu Wenzhou Gallery Episode 9 v2.JPG Episode 9 v3.JPG OneInchAshCard.png Category:Episode Category:Animation